wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Marmalade
__NOEDITSECTION__ Coding by sparks Marmalade is a Modern-Futuristic Phyrria Oc. Marmalade belongs to Rain, but was helped by her amazing friends: Northo, Galax, Feather, sparks, And Dreaming <3 They are allowed to use her in fanfictions and roleplays if they like :D Appearance Marmalade is just below your average MudWing in terms of build; thickset, large feet more shaped as paws than talons, and muscular features are all refined the slightest hint due to her IceWing heritage. Widespread plate-like scales cluster near the spine of Marmalade, while softer, smaller scales spread out near the mid-section of her scales. Her underbelly is very soft, almsot as delicate as scavenger skin, which puts her at a disadvantage should she ever somehow get into a fight. In terms of color, her mainscales are a delicate, slightly burnt marigold shade, while her underbelly, claws, horns, talons, and other protrusions are a dark, ebony tinted brown. Her wings are large and thick—more so like a MudWing type wing. Pale tangerine scales fringe the edges of Marmalade’s wings, while dusty, mocha brown membranes frame it all together. Due to her IceWing heritage, her wings look slightly more aerodynamic than a pure MudWing would. Marmalade has wide, deep, honey-amber eyes that reflect her intelligence and determination within their depths. Personality Marmalade cherishes the few memories she has of her father, all of them being warm and content. She understands and forgives her father for giving her up, remembering, even though she was so young, how poor they were, but some days she has a harder time remembering she forgives him than others. On the outside, however, Marmalade appears chipper and kind, and is generally sweet towards the other dragons that she meets. It is only in privacy or with Whittle where her bitter hurt shows through. Marmalade has always had her ups and downs, dealing with being abandoned, some days perfectly chipper and some not leaving her bed. Whittle has been her constant through the storm, and she is certain she wounld't be who she is without his quiet kindness. Nowadays, her rough patches are few and far between, and she can find a reason to smile even when the going gets tough. Marmalade is helpful and sweet to anyone she meets, although she does have a sarcasitc streak that comes out sometimes with those she knows well. On the whole, Marmalade is a mishmash of flavors, bitter and sour and salty and spicy but mostly sweet, melding together smoothly like ingredients in the perfect jam, blending to create this beautiful concoction that is Marmalade. Abilities Marmalade is the offspring of an IceWing and a MudWing, so due to this fact, her fire, is weaker than normal—inheritance from her IceWing side. However, she has inherited quite vicious power from the other side of the family, the MudWings. Large, muscular limbs and tail allow for brute-force bashing when it comes to claw-to-claw fighting. Along with a thickset body, and large, heavy wings, Marmalade has the potential of a true fighter. Marmalade prefers peace over war, though, so it is unlikely to see her in a fight. Weaknesses Marmalade has dealt with depression ever since her father left her when she was a child and she couldn't understand why. She has never gone to formal counseling or taken medication for this, but Whittle's quiet counseling helped her greatly over the years. When he died, she relasped for a few weeks, but found the strength to go on and has been on an upward climb from there. Besides her depression, Marmalade can give in to others wishes to easily in order to please and is scared to stand up for herself at times. She can be overly cynical and can sometimes seem rude when she's afraid of making an emotional attachment. History At age one, Marmalade's beloved father took her shopping. After a full afternoon, when the mall they were at was getting ready to close, he said they would get smoothies to end the day. Marmalade was filled with joy. Even at a young age, she knew that she was poor, so a day at the mall buying small toys and clothes and sweet treats seemed like an unexpected dream come true. To young to question this fortune, Marmalade didn't think twice when her father handed her the stuff they had bought and told her to run on ahead to the smoothie counter, he was right behind her.She waited. She waited minutes. She waited an hour. She left the smoothie stand and wandered the mall, calling her father's name to no avail. Sobbing alone in an emptying hallway, Marmalade, still clutching what she and her father had bought, was startled at a touch on her shoulder. Whittle. He helped her search until the mall had gone dark, and he called the police, and he carried her out to his car hugging a new teddy bear she had gotten, and he ripped up the note he found in her shopping bags explaining why her father had left her, and gave her the amber necklace attached to the note, and held her close as he explained that she lived with him now.Whittle owned a small marmalade, jelly, and jam business, and while he wasn't that much better off than Marmalade's father, the two wanted for nothing. Whittle was her rock for years upon end, so Marmalade was shocked when he collapsed behind the counter one day without warning. A stroke, they said. It didn't help. Whittle recovered the ability to talk, and his mind was sharp as ever, but he lost the ability to walk, and his hands were no longer steady enough to chop fruit. That was when Marmalade, a young teenager, set him up a chair in the kitchen, and then took away his wheelchair and told him they weren't leaving the kitchen until she knew how to make the perfect marmalade.Together, the two expanded the business from Whittle's kitchen to a storefront, Marmalade's Corner, which gained quite a bit of fame in the small town. A few short years later, Whittle passed in his sleep. Marmalade relasped into her childhood depression without him. After a week or so of concerned regulars knocking on her door, Marmalade reopened Marmalade's Corner, but she was a shell of herself. It was a tiny dragonet playing in a puddle with a dingy doll in front of a closing orphanage that brought back Marmalade's fire. She organised an event to adopt out the orphans, and at the last minute, when every other orphan had a new home, adopted the dragonet she had first seen, Raisin, as her own. Relationships [[Raisin|'Raisin']]'- '''Marmalade loves her adopted daughter very much, they have a loving bond and Raisin trusts Marmalade to be a good mother. [[Rain|'Rain']]'- Marmalade doesn't know the dragonet very well, but likes her calm nature. [[Anteater|'''Anteater]]'''- '''Marmalade thinks the dragonet is a little too hyper, and not very determined. Trivia Something Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Collaborations Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Rain The FanWing)